ENAMORADO TRUNKS Y PAN
by maira321
Summary: ESTO ES UNA HISTORIA QUE MUESTRA COMO SE ENAMORAN TRUNKS Y PAN. ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UN FIC ASÍ QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.
1. Capítulo 1

Trunks y Pan :

Después de que Goku se fuera con Shenlong ha pasado 7 años, toda su familia y amigos sufrieron con su partida, pero en especial una joven de 22 años llamada Son Pan ya Capitulo uno

que para ella él era una persona muy importante, pero con el tiempo logro superar y tener esperanza de que algún día volverá.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la tierra los guerreros z estaban dedicados a disfrutar de aquella paz que gobernaba a el mundo. De ellos se puede decir que La familia Brief : Bulma seguía siendo una hermosa y gran científica, Vegeta nunca a dejando de estar en constante entrenamiento, Bra o como todos le dicen la princesita ya con sus 21 años estaba estudiando en la universidad la carrera de diseño ya que el sueño de la joven era ser una gran diseñadora de modas, Trunsk con sus 32 años era el presidente de corporación capsule a demás un hombre de ensueño ya que era físicamente perfecto y un soltero aclamado y codiciado por muchas mujeres. La familia Son: Milk estaba hermosa, bien y como siempre esperando la llegada de Goku, Gohan era un gran investigador y trabaja con Bulma, Videl como siempre hermosa y acompañando a su suegra y dedicada a su esposo, Goten con sus 31 años trabajaba en corporación capsula al lado de trunks y al igual que él era un soltero codiciado, Pan se encontraba recorriendo el mundo ya que después de la muerte de su abuelito así lo decidió y comunico a su familia y había estudiado para ser una gran científica como Bulma, ella acababa de terminar su carrera porque era muy estudiosa y dedicada gracias a eso logro terminar antes de lo esperado. Marron y ubb se habían casado hace ya aproximadamente 2 años, Krilin y 18 estaban de vacaciones pero se comunicaban constantemente con su hija


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 Decisiones:

En una mañana de verano, el sol pegaba en el cuarto, de un hermosa joven de cabellos oscuros, despertó ansiosa por qué ese día viajaría a ver su familia de nuevo, por lo cual la emocionaba mucho la idea de reunirse con ellos otra vez después de tantos años lejos.

-Rin rin - suena el teléfono.

-Hola mama, como estas- contesto Pan.

- Hija bien gracias, hace una semana que no me llamas pasa algo? –pregunto Videl preocupada.

- Estaba estudiando, es que estoy pensando en quedarme algún tiempo más para estudiar otra carrera. -la verdad es que no quería que supiera que el verdadero motivo, que iba a volver a casa pensó Pan-

-Que bueno hija te felicito – Dijo Videl con desilusión ya que hace tiempo no ve a su hija.

- Gracias se que siempre puedo contar contigo y todos.

- Bueno hija adiós después hablamos TE AMO – se despidió Videl triste

-Yo igual saludes a papa – colgó pan.

Al otro lado en la capital del oeste un hombre de cabello lila sentado en su oficina pensaba en la niña que haces muchos años lo había dejado a él y a su propia familia para ir en búsqueda de sus sueños, después de tanto tiempo ahora ya debe de ser una mujer e imagino tal vez las más hermosa de todas.

–Ya debo apartarla de mis pensamientos, ahora soy el presiente de la empresa y hay una mujer en mi vida no puedo seguir pensando en ella – dijo trunks decidido a olvidar a pan.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

Era de noche, apenas una joven estaba esperando que en el avión donde se encontraba aterrizara. Con los nervios y sus emociones a flor de piel por pensar en el encuentro que tendría prontamente con su familia. Estaba emocionada por que la niña que alguna vez se fue de allí buscando sueños e ilusiones volvería como una mujer profesional, es claro que el hecho de verlos nuevamente la ilusionaba de gran manera pero también le asustaba el pensar en todas las cosas que había dejado atrás por muchos años viajar y ser libre.

De momento se escucho el sonido de la puerta el cual estaba interrumpiendo la cena de los Son

-Toc toc – puerta

- Un momento- grito Milk

-Quien será a esta hora? –pregunto Gohan

Abren la puerta…

-Hola abuelita- atino a decir muy nerviosa Pan

-Pan? – dijo Milk asombrada

-Ohhh cariño que alegría verte- dijo Milk llorando de emoción de ver a su nieta

De pronto llegan Gohan y Videl al escuchar a Milk llorando y diciendo repetidamente el nombre de Pan.

Pan mi niña – dijo Videl corriendo abrazarla con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas

En serio eres tu hija? - dijo casi para el mismo ya que se encontraba muy desconcertado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3:

Al día siguiente después de haber estado con su familia y haberles contado todo lo que vivió lejos de allí, Pan se dispuso a ir a buscar a su Tío Goten el cual extrañaba, ya que el por razones de trabajo estaba viviendo en la ciudad y no en el monte Paoz, Pan emprendió su vuelo hasta la casa de Goten.

En casa de Goten se encontraban tres amigos reunidos cuando se escucho la puerta

-Toc toc - Bra fue abrir la puerta.

-hola eres amiga de Goten?'– dijo Bra con su sonrisa en el rostro que tanto la caracterizaba –Goten te buscan- grito Bra.

Un momento después salió Goten y Bra entro a la sala

-Sí que necesitas? – dijo Goten asombrado por la belleza de la mujer frente él.

- Pues estoy buscando a él vicepresidente de la corporación capsula – dijo Pan seria, aunque por dentro se moría de la risa al ver a su tío igual de coqueto como siempre

-aaa! ya veo pasa pasa, dime en que te puedo ayudar – dijo Goten, que hermosa mujer para que me buscara pensó intrigado.

- muy buenos días – saludaron todos cuando vieron entrar a la sala a Pan, por una parte Goten estaba intrigado, trunks no dejaba de verla ya que le parecía una mujer muy hermosa, a Bra le parecía muy familiar esa joven.

-Buenos días- respondió ella.

- en que te puedo ayudar cuéntame?- dijo Goten pensando para que lo necesitaría esa mujer.

- Bueno vaya que nada cambiado por aquí - dijo Pan con una seriedad que dejo impresionados a todos los presentes, ya que ninguno se imaginaban de donde la pudieran conocer.

- Eee! bueno la verdad no se dé que hablas te conocemos- pregunto Goten.

- Claro que sí y a todos – respondió con tono serio e indignado

- Pues creo que te estás confundiendo -dijo Trunks- no te conozco, creo que nunca te fuera olvidado.

Goten y Bra dijeron al mismo tiempo que ellos tampoco la conocían.

Bueno que despistados son todos, como Trunks se va a olvidar del año que viajamos por el espacio tratando de salvar al mundo, Bra cómo se va a olvidar de la persona que siempre la acompañaba, y tú te olvidaste de tu sobrina tío Goten.

Todos asombrados gritaron al mismo tiempo Pan.


End file.
